


Morgan’s Monster Mash Bash

by EmmyJS13



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJS13/pseuds/EmmyJS13
Summary: An au where none of the ugliness of endgame take place so Tony and Nat are still alive and Clint didn’t go on a weird muder spree.Morgan’s favourite holiday was always Halloween and every year her parents have thrown an awesome party which she named ‘the Monster Mash Bash’ after the song. This year Morgan wants to plan it on her own and she is met with some unexpected challenges along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was a child, Halloween was Morgan’s favourite time of the year. Forget Christmas, she had always loved the spookiness of Halloween. When her father found out, he planned the biggest party in a decade in her honour and let her name it. For those of you who don’t know how the party works, there are three levels: there’s the Vampire Lair and this is where the general public get to go (don’t worry, it’s still just as amazing as the other two levels but it doesn’t go one for quite as long, it’s only open for two or three hours), then it’s the Werewolf Den and this is for Tony (and Pepper) and all of his friends and associates (Tony usually makes an appearance in the Vampire Lair for a while), and the final level is the Graveyard and this if for Morgan and whoever she chooses to invite that year (this is the most exclusive level and is the only level which has changed as she has grown up) which always started off with an amazing party and afterwards a select few were chosen to watch the scariest movies that were guaranteed to give you nightmares for days.

This year was the 11th annual Monster Mash Bash and Morgan had given herself the task to plan the entire Graveyard party by herself -last year she had done most of it with a little help from her parents- and that meant sorting out the guest list, sending out the invitations, setting up the decorations and, most importantly, having a killer costume. Last year she had dressed up as a ghost and had spent well over an hour trying to get the makeup just right. This year she was planning to go as the devil, she figured red contacts and a little headband with horns on would go well with the bright red highlights she had had in her since the summer just gone. She just had to order that red and black gradient playsuit she had seen online and her costume would be complete.

As she cruised the halls of Midtown School of Science, she made a mental note of who she might like to invite to the Graveyard this year, however her thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde haired girl gave her a friendly shove.

“Hey Em!” Ruby said excitedly.

Ruby Hale. She had been Morgan’s best friend since kindergarten. You know how there’s a saying ‘every brunette needs a blonde by her side’, well Ruby was Morgan’s blonde; there was nothing that they didn’t do together, nothing they didn’t tell each other and nothing that could keep them apart.

Morgan broke into a smile. “Hey Rubyroo.”

Ruby was holding her AP Algebra book, which was incidentally the lesson they had first thing on a Thursday morning, and grinning from ear to ear. She had that look that she got when she knew something that may or may not be classed as gossip.

“Guess what i heard?” She asked rhetorically as she stepped right in front of Morgan, bringing her to a halt.

“What?” Morgan asked.

Ruby looked from left to right as if to make sure that no one was listening in to their conversation and then took a step closer to her best friend.

“I heard that Riri Williams is coming back to Midtown.”

Riri used to go to Midtown a couple of years ago until she had to move to Massachusetts. She was the only person who could rival with Morgan’s intelligence, and Morgan loved it.

“When?” Morgan asked, trying to play down her excitement. Without Riri around she was at the top of every class without any competition, it got pretty boring after a while.

“Oooh, i knew that you would be excited,” Ruby laughed, “in a week or so, apperently.”

Just then, the bell that said ‘you need to get to class within the next 30 seconds unless you want a weeks worth of detention’, and Morgan had already been in that detention for three weeks this semester so far, and it was only the first week of October.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason that the Monster Mash Bash is so spectacular is the fact that the Stark family always put their all into it. They also used their platform to find out exactly what the people want to see at the party to make it even better. If the amount of Iron Man suits Tony had made didn’t clue you in, the Starks were lowkey perfectionists and there was honestly nothing that couldn’t be improved ever so slightly. And as the last bell began to ring, Morgan decided to start that conversation early.

And immediately her phone started buzzing with ideas about the invites, food, guest lists and whatnot. There were also some comments from her dad and her uncles. She was glad that there were other people who were just as excited as she was about Halloween and she planned on reading every single comment that she got so this year was even better than last year.

After the damage done to the compound upstate during the battle to defeat Thanos, the Avengers had to move back into the original Avengers Tower, which Morgan thought was awesome. She was really close with everyone in her family, especially Aunty Nat and Uncle Steve, so she loved that they all loved in the same building but they all had enough space so that they weren’t all cramped together. Uncle Thor’s floor was at the very top because he likes to fly with Mjolnir and Tony really couldn’t be bothered to pay for all of the broken windows he was getting beforehand (Thor didn’t stay with the Avengers all the time though, he was very busy helping the new ruler of New Asgard but he liked to visit Morgan as often as he could). The next floor used to be Uncle Clint’s because he could see better from high up, but ever since he started living with his family permanently, it became Uncle Sam’s floor. The next floor was Uncle Steve’s and Uncle Bucky’s, this is because Steve likes to be as close as he can to all of his teammates (and because he also kind of likes to be the centre of attention). Then it’s the Stark floor, this is where Tony, Pepper and Morgan lived (and Peter occasionally) and where all the fun happens. The next two floors are Aunty Nat’s and Uncle Bruce (although Tony was seriously considering moving them both to one floor because he needed more space for a lab)

As Morgan entered the ground floor of the Tower, she was escorted to the private elevator by the doorman, Tom. 

“Had a good day at school, Miss Stark?” He asked as he pressed the up button on the elevator.

“Yep, it was even better when I realised that it’s only 29 days until the party of the year though,” she answered. “Are you working that day?l”

“Fortunately, no,” Tom explained. “I have the day off.”

The elevator door made a ding sound as they opened.

“Good,” she replied, “it would be cruel if you couldn’t enjoy the party like everyone else.”

She pressed the button with the Iron Mask on it, and then the close doors button. The doors began to close.

“See ya, Tom.”

The doors closed before she could hear his response.

It took several minutes for her to reach the Stark floor, but when she got there she was pleasantly surprised to see he older brother Peter lounging on the couch in sweats while watching TV. She hadn’t seen Peter in a few weeks and she was glad that he was here. Peter wasn’t her biological brother, but Tony was like a father to him and it was much easier to say that he was her brother than explain that. 

“Oi, dickhead!” She yelled.

Peter shot up from the couch in surprise. He looked looked around until he found her and relaxed.

“How was school, loser?” He responded 

“About as interesting as that show you’ve been watching all afternoon,” she retorted.

As she approached him, he pulled her in for a quick hug. She pulled away only to grab a snack from the kitchen. The kitchen had been redecorated several times over the last few years; it had gone from an oak laminate, to black marble to white marble and Morgan suspected that her mother was planning on changing it again soon.

She grabbed a bag of lightly salted popcorn and made her way back into the living room. 

“You joining me?” Peter asked.

“I’ve got nothing better to do.”

She placed herself in the armchair next to the couch and opened the bag of popcorn.

“Hey, Morgs,” Peter said, “pass me some popcorn.”

Morgan grabbed a handful of the popcorn and threw it directly at Peter’s face. He sighed. She burst out laughing.

“Very mature.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super excited about this fic because i LOVE halloween 🎃🎃


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was stood, waiting for the superior agent to arrive. One thing she hated about Autumn in New York was how the cold air managed to reach you no matter how many layers you had on. It made her hands numb if she didn’t wear her special gloves -the black gloves Morgan had made for her when they were twelve and she had confessed why she hated the cold weather. The cold shouldn’t have bothered her, nothing was supposed to bother her, she was made to endure the unendurable and survive the unsurvivable. She had the hood of her black hoodie covering her easily recognisable blonde hair, she couldn’t risk being recognised by a schoolmate or a teacher, not with what she was about to do.

“Ruby?”

She looked up. “Mom?”

She hadn’t been told that her mother would be the one meeting her here, only that one of the agents would arrive to show her around the compound; her new base. She was nervous about meeting her new handler, and whether they would be as understanding as her old one.

“Don’t wear your hoodie like that,” her mother commanded, “it makes you look suspicious, it draws attention to you.”

She pulled her hood down. “Sorry, mom.”

“And remember, when we’re in the compound you are to do as you are told and you must refer to me as General Hale,” she said as she approached the seemingly normal entrance to a seemingly normal apartment building, “I wouldn’t want anyone to think that I go easy on you just because you’re my daughter.”

“Yes, m- I mean,” Ruby cleared her throat. “Yes, General Hale.”

Her mother pressed the buttons to the intercom to the apartments 3a, 6b, 7d and 2i (in that order) and the doors to the entrance unlocked.

Ruby was surprised when she entered the building. Considering what it was supposed to hold inside, she had imagined that it would be a little bit more high tech than your average lobby that was built in the 90s.

General Hale removed her jacket to reveal that she was in full uniform. She wore her navy blue blazer and skirt with a white blouse -Ruby noted that her mother was also wearing all of the badges she had been awarded in a neat row over her heart- with comfortable matching blue shoes. A voice in her head, that she recognised as her best friend’s, commented that her mother looked somewhat like a smurf. She was able to discreetly cover up the snicker that she made as a cough.

Her mother stopped at the elevator and pressed the down button. Hold on, Ruby thought, why would there be a down button when we’re on-

“Ruby, get in!”

As she stepped onto the elevator she noticed that her phone had been buzzing.

How was she going to explain that to Morgan tomorrow? Oh yeah, sorry for not answering your calls last night, I was being shown around a top secret base for a top secret organisation that I can’t tell you anything about. She’d come up with something before tomorrow.

Ruby had obviously been in her own world for a few minutes because the was jolted out of her thoughts as the elevator came to a halt. The doors opened.

She had to squint from the light to protect her eyes. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were all white and shiny. This had been what she was expecting. The corridor was dotted with other agents in full black gear. One of them turned and noticed Ruby’s mom and stood at attention.

“General Hale, Ma’am.” He saluted.

Several others followed suit.

“At ease, agents,” her mother commanded.

Ruby went to step off the elevator when her mother grabbed her arm.

“I know that you don’t exactly want to do this, but it is imperative for the operation.” Ruby glanced at the other agents but they had all gone back to what they were doing. “You have to tell them everything you know about Morgan Stark and her family.”


End file.
